


Isolate.

by arttsyb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Hair-pulling, Half-Human, Hongjoong horny af, Human/Monster Society, M/M, Seonghwa is confused about love, Top Kim Hongjoong, Violence, Windigo Seonghwa, pirate king Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttsyb/pseuds/arttsyb
Summary: "kill him and you'll be free, I'll tame you and keep you as mine. As long... You give me something in return." Hongjoong said with a sly smirk on his face, "what would you like in return?" Seonghwa asked confused, looking into those deep brown eyes which belonged to Hongjoong. "I want you to become my beast."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Promised a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Seonghwa is a beast in finding, pretending to be a human. Trying to live a normal life as a Royal Navy, but how does it all go down hill for him and Edna up getting hit over the head by a hot pirate King called Kim Hongjoong.

Their was silence in the room as Seonghwa slept, his shirt rolled up and revealing his abs and some old scars. Maybe one of his sleep so far and would soon end as a loud bang came from the door, "segonhwa what the fuck mate!" Barged in Yuno, a fellow navy worker and two years older than himself. As the other male yelled at him to wake up, which obviously woke him up from his dream and groaned. 

"What the fuck do you want idiot." Seonghwa said, with a cold tone and stretching out in the bed. "It's 2pm, that's my question." Yuno replied and that made Seonghwa eyes open and look towards his clock and indeed it was two in the afternoon. "Shit why didn't you come and get me early!?" He shouted as he jumped out of bed and ran towards his closest, fetching out a clean unfiorm and getting dressed. "Well I got busy mate, y'know I can't help it when a lady talks to me." Yuno said shrugging and walking out of his mates room. 

Once hearing that Seonghwa wasn't sure if he wanted to kill that bastard on the spot or feed him to the sharks. "one day I'm going to feed you to the sharks." Seonghwa mumbled and walked out of his room, locking it and checking up to Yuno. "I'm so dead, cause of you." Seonghwa said shooting death glares at Yuno, who chuckled and patted the younger ones back. "Cap was pissed, so just be honest and maybe he'll go easy on ya." 

"Fucking bitch" He said and waved to Yuno who left for the decking boards, Seonghwa sighed before knocking on the door and hearing a come in. Going in with a blank face, the caption looked up and sighed at Seonghwa, "why were you late today? Strange dream, huh tell me Park Seonghwa and this better be good or you're on toilets for the month." The caption said in a cold and strict voice, "I slept in, I'm sorry." Saying the truth and no lies, using the advice from Yuno early. 

He was right when he said cap was pissed, but this caption was right so pissed off with Seonghwa be didn't know what to do. The caption calmed down once he got the answer, "come here." The caption said and all Seonghwa could do was listen and walk over to him, "knee now." Again listening and kneeing in front of the caption. "What am I going to do with you Seonghwa, a beast that I'm hiding in the Royal Navy and can't even listen to so I said, I saved you that night. If it wasn't for me and taking you in, you'd be dead by now. What do you have to say huh?" 

"I'm sorry, it won't hap-" a hard slap came against Seonghwa cheek and all he could feel was the stinging sensation. 

"Yea it won't happen again, change now. I've had enough of you not listening, so I'm going to put who you serve and obey." The caption said and Seonghwa stared, tears in his eyes but doing so. 

His hair turning white from his natural black hair colour, his arms and legs turning a black. His nail growing longer and his feet turning into an almost like bird foot with sharp claws at the ends. Well his eyes turned pure white and two long deer antlers growing from his head. 

He wanted to run so badly from this, the caption only chuckle before roughly grabbing seonghwa and forcing him to look at the much older male. "My ugly beast, what if someone walked in right now and saw you like this and I know you aren't even fully formed." 

"Seonghwa what would they do to you?" He knew it was a question but he didn't want to answer it so he looked away. Which lead to a strong hand gripping his neck, choking him immediately. His first instinct, was grabbing the captions hands from his thought but forgetting he was semi-formed and his nailed were sharp claws now and crushing the captions hand, blood dripping and a cry from the caption. 

"AHHH." That scream released the hands from his neck, but be looked at the caption holding his one hand as blood and bone could be seen, he crushed the captions hand so hard, he broke it. "I'm sor-" He began to say until people barged into the room, his head whipped to them and slowly got up as some gasped and others drew their guns and swords. 

"Seonghwa?" Yuno said, walking towards the beast, but Seonghwa ran through the back door, as Yuno shouted his name and gun shouts were fired. Almost hitting him but missing, running as fast as he could, going through the town and hearing the gasp and screaming of the civilians. 

Running towards the forest as he could hear the bells for the Royal Navy, this wasn't good. Running into the forest and getting far enough he couldnt hear anything anymore. Seonghwa walked to the nearest tree and slide down it, his hands clutching his face as he cried his heart out. 

"I ruined it all, I need to get off this island. They'll come for me and kill me, I can't stay no more." He said to himself and slowly got up, forming fully as he had the power to turn invisible but sadly if he unturned no one would be able to recognize him anymore. He was now at least eight feet tall and the deer antlers had grown more jurassically, the black skin on his arms and legs. Consumed more of his skin and only his face, chest and shoulders showed his natural colour. 

A dear mask was now placed over his face and his white eyes glowed from it, this was the real beast Seonghwa was, a wingigo. A beast that killed for survival, a beast so strong it could take down an army. 

Once the darkness took over the town, Seonghwa fully formed and invisible went back to his house, making sure not to alert any guards. Once making it back, finding that his house was unlocked? He thought he locked it, forming back and walking in.

"Yuno..." He said, surprised to see Yuno sitting there with a bag packed and smiling softly, "I knew you would come back for this." Seonghwa djdnt understand, why was Yuno helping me. "We all have secrets that we hide." Yuno said before pulling his unfiorm shirt off and showing a taped chest. 

"you're you're a girl?" Seonghwa mumbled and Yuno replied, "we may have different secrets bit both could find up killing and I can't let that happen, so go." Yuno sajd and splited back the unfiorm shirt back on. "Thank you." Walking over to Yuno and walking her, taking the bag and about to walk out, before the roof and side exploded. 

Seonghwa screamed Yuno name, as the debris laid on him and Yuno. He could feel the blood slide down his face and looking around to see his caption and other Royal Navy, "thought you could get away from me Seonghwa." The caption said and stepped closer and laugh, holding his gun in one hand. The other being bandaged from earlier. 

"Poor Yuno will have to go with you, it's the end of the road for you Seonghwa." Pointing the gun at seonghw about to shout but pausing, "first you'll get to see your friend die actually." Walking over to Yuno who groaned in pain and tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach and screamed in pain. 

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Seonghwa screamed and tried to get up but guards pushed him go the ground, holding him in place. He was too weak to form, as the explosion to the number on him. 

"Say goodbye." The caption said before shooting Yuno in the head, walking her body go limp and fall go the ground. "YUNO." He screamed and pushed pass the guard, forming with what little strength he had left. Grabbing the captions head and crashing it with one single swift. 

Watching the blood drip from his hand and looked back at the guards were running away and screaming. "Weak," he said and looked down at Yuno and saw a necklaces, grabbing it with gentle and opening it. To see who people, a young boy and girl. He never asked if she had a brother. 

Turning back and putting the necklaces on, grabbing what didn't burn and leaving the town. Walking towards the decks and stealing a small boat, Seonghwa knew how to sail one and how it worked. So grabbing the anchor from the water and water towards the flag.

Unwrapping it and walking to the sealing wheel, letting the wind check them before taking off. Guess he was going to be on a boat until he reach the next island which could be days away. Seonghwa sighed and sailed away. 

It was a few hours until Seonghwa would awaken again, he was know it the middle of no where, he just let the waves take him and he really couldn't see anything. It was so damn foggy, 'where did this fog come from?' he thought as he sat down took off his unfiorm jacket and threw it into the water, leaving him in his white button up and ripped black dress pants, unfortunately when forming his body does grow bigger so it rips things. 

Lucky it was only the bottom of his pants and not the whole thing that wouldn't be the best. Even nice if it rained as this boat had no where he could retreat from the rain. 

With his luck, Seonghwa had to jinx it as he could feel a few raindrops to in minutes millions large raindrops. "You gotta be fucking with me right, whats my luck." He mumbled out and leaned outside the back. Whats else could he do then wait for the rain to stop.

It's not like his powers could turn off the weather like a switch, he wish he could do that. "Fog and rain, what's next pirates." Seonghwa chanted out. As his boat continued to float in the water, until he could see the outline of something. 

'an island?? OML maybe my luck is working actually.' Seonghwa thought as he stood up and got a better look at the foggy outline and realized it wasn't an island but instead a big boat. "Fuck." Seonghwa mumbled and watched as he could see four people from the foggy boat. 

The boat was alot bigger then he thought and had black flags and a symbol he's seen somewhere back in navy school, but Seonghwa couldn't put a finger to it. 

"Oh what do we got here a lost one huh?" A voice said and Seonghwa looked towards it and was almost breathless, a male with white hair and an undercut stared at him with a devilish smirk on his lips. 

Seonghwa recognize that face from anywhere, it was the pirate King himself. Kim Hongjoong and his crew, Ateez. Seonghwa thought he's bad was bad from yesterday but guess not. 

The smaller male jumped onto his boat and pointed his gun at Seonghwa, "so princess why are we on this boat all alone without a prince charming?" 

"I don't need one, I'm a run away that's all." He lied, hoping this would work and let him go freely. "A run away, Hmm could be true since you look like a mess, but gotta stay you a true beauty and I don't so this often. So consider yourself lucky." Hongjoong said before taking his gun and striking an unprepared Seonghwa. The gun hitting his head hard and still healing from the explosion yesterday.

It easily worked, Seonghwa head felt dizzy and black dots appearing everywhere in his eyesight. Seonghwa groans in pain before looking at Hongjoong who smiled childish, before Seonghwa fell forward into Hongjoong arms and knocked out.


	2. Restart of a life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa finds himself finally becoming free and starting a new life with the ateez crew and killing the person he thought was dead yet again. This time making sure he can't come back to life.

Hongjoong and his crew had place the handsome stranger in their cell, bit first yunho had insisted that they got him new clothes and cleaned him out. This boy had no cuts, only dry blood so he was confused on why it was so dark.

"Caption I found something you should see." Yunho said, pausing as he grabbed a necklace. He recognized the necklaces right away— it was shes sister and he had no idea where she was. She went missing five years ago and was this the first piece he had of her, "do you think he stole her boat and she gave it to her before she dead? Cause it would make sense why their was dry blood on him." Yunho explained and hongjoong only stares down at the necklaces a dark expression falling on his face, "I have no idea— but I'm going to find out how he had this." 

Seonghwa groaned, light shining in his eyes before opening them. He was in a cell, with his feet and hands tied. 'fuck they must of kidnapped him.' Seonghwa thought, as he tried get his back against the side of the ship. Groaning still from pain, both from his head and his side. Well looking around Seonghwa noticed that his clothes had been changed and that the necklace was missing. 

Before he could scream or yell, the door slammed opened and walked in the same man who smashed his gun into Seonghwa head. The man didn't seem happy or anything, holding the necklaces and asking in a cold tone. "Where did you get first, did you kill that person you stole the ship on?" 

Seonghwa was surprised did this man think he killed yuno, but that's when it finally made sense. This was her brother wasn't it, he looked similar to the man in the picture. "I didn't steal it, she gave it to me. I'm guessing your yuno brother?" He asked, but the caption didn't seem to be buying anything he said, opening the cell door and kicking Seonghwa to the side. The side that he injured, he left a squeal of pain. Wanting to clutches and your side but remembering his hands were tied. "I'm not lying yuno gave me to this... before the navy killed her." 

Those words made the caption pause, 'what the fuck was she doing at the navy, did she become a slave there.' Hongjoong thought, he wasn't get the information he needed, "why was she there, were you guys slaves?" Hongjoong asked but Seonghwa only shaked his head no.

"We weren't slaves, we were soliders. Your sister hid her identity as a male, she saved my life— and gave me this necklaces to find her brother and also to become free." Seonghwa spoke with a soft tone, maybe the caption would finally understand the truth that he wasn't lying.

Seonghwa was about to say something else, before a taller male walked in. "Caption we have soliders from the Royal Navy, they are looking for a solider who turned out to be a monster—." Pausing and looking at Seonghwa, "I think they are looking for you, but why would they call you a monster." The unknown male asked, which catch the attention of the caption. "Mingi wait outside for me and tell them we haven't seen anyone but we did find an abandoned boat yesterday with a dead person, must of dead from blood loss." He explained to his crew member.

Waiting for this Mingi to leave, pulling a knife from his pocket. This freaked out Seonghwa, making him back up before he left his feet and hands being free. The caption cut the ropes, he looked at the caption who looked back at him. 

"You have alot of explaining, but if you were a solider who was friends with my sister. Thank you for at least taking care of her." The caption said before helping Seonghwa up, who hissed in pain from his side, "welcome to ateez, I'm the Caption Hongjoong, stay in here before I'll let you meet the rest of the crew and get you checked with Yunho again— for the side." 

Hongjoong said before leaving the cell, locking it before leaving the room. At least he wasn't tied up anymore— a sigh left Seonghwa mouth. "Why are they looking for me." He mumbled before he could hear a central voice. It was the Royal caption of the navy, Seonghwa had met him once or twice.

Walking over to the other side of the cell, closer to the door and forming semi, he was able to hear better when he was formed so he used this as an advantage. 

"We are looking for solider Park Seonghwa, the male killed Caption Younghee and we found out information of him being a windigo, if you have the male on your boat we suggest you bringing here and we will leave... If no we will attack." 

Seonghwa should just break free now and hand himself over, what else could he do. They would be after him for the rest of his life, "sorry mate can't do that." He was surpised once he heard caption Hongjoong words, he barely even knew the male and he was willing to get attacked for him. 

"We will you no choice, ATTACK." He heard the Royal caption say, the sounds of many feets coming into the ship and sounds of guns and swords clashing together. The sounds of body falling onto the ground, Seonghwa changed back and kicked with door, which door opened. He couldn't let yuno down and allow her brother to die as well for his sake. 

Running out with no weapons and seeing ateez beating the Royal guards, Hongjoong seeing him and yelling at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT." He yelled as he shot two people, Seonghwa ran towards the caption, allowing his arm to change only before killing a solider who was about to stab the ateez caption. "IM HELPING YOU, THIS MY PROBLEM TOO." He said before looking at the soliders who were know only targetting.

He sighed and formed fully, the caption watching as he turned, the blacks of his hair turning to white, natural black yes turning white, well his body grow taller. The deer antlers forming as the deer mask appeared, the skin turning black around his legs and hands, well his feet looked like bird feet. 

Whipping his head towards the solider who screamed and yelled to kill Seonghwa, within seconds they would be dead, Seonghwa grabbing solider and crushing them, well throwing them into the water. He screamed, which caused this unknown animal sound to come out. Looking at the Royal caption, who shot him in the shoulder, hissing before grabbing him and eating him.

Seonghwa usually didn't do this, cause human fresh didn't taste the best but he was known blood driven on killing the guards. 

Hongjoong and his crew watched as the beast ripped through the soliders, one by one. "I think he would be a great addition captain." San said before cutting off everyone and saying. "He's also off." Wooyoung hit San shoulder, glancing over at the male. "I'm right here you know." Frowning but somewhat agreeing that this Seonghwa person would be a good addition.

"Shouldn't we be helping through—" Yeosang said before the caption laughed, "I think he is good, has everything under control." Hongjoong said, as Seonghwa killed the last navy. Looking towards at hongjoong who clapped and walked towards him, a giant grin on his face. 

Seonghwa formed back and almost fell over, his breathing rapid and his head swirling. "You'd kill him, you can final be free or I could tame. Join us ateez, you'll be my beast. As long as you give me something in return." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa looked at him confused. "And— what would that be." Hongjoong smiled with joy, walking closer to Seonghwa who was still having a hard time standing. 

Hongjoong allowed the other male to lean on him for support. "You'll be mine, I can do whatever I want with you." 

He said, but the thing was perhaps Seonghwa missed a navy who had a gun. Hongjoong and the rest of his crew saw but was too late. Three bullets going off and all hitting Seonghwa, one in the leg. Another in his other shoulder and one through his back. 

Leading to Seonghwa caughting up blood and falling to the ground, hongjoong took the chance to shot the male and look back at Yunho. "Welp guess we aren't doing an introduction today for him." As he could see the taller male run towards Seonghwa and rushing towards the medical area with the now hurt male in his arms. 

"Why didn't you freak out or anything." The youngest Jongho asked, Hongjoong still staring at the medical room. "He can't die that easy i've read about them windigo, they heal on there own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any English mistakes, I'm just shit at English and wanting to practice my reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.


End file.
